Batmany Goodness
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Normally bad things happen in bars for Steph but this time the bad situation is the best thin that could have happened. Chapter Four Contains Smut!Hiatis.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it. I wrote this because I have hit a brick wall in my other storries at the moment. I am still writting them but I have to think about what I want to happen in them first!

* * *

I knew the instant Joe Morelli walked into thew bar. Everybody went silent. I got off my bar stool and faced him. He was furious, face flushed and his eyes red from anger. He stormed over to me as I set my shoulders.

"Hey _Cupcake._" He snarled at me.

"What do you want Morelli?" I asked him and saw his eyes flash and his fists clench.

"I want to know why you cheated on me with Manoso!"

"I didn't cheat on you." I said. I was beyond furious right now but he was too far gone to notice.

"Answer the question!" He shouted.

"You didn't ask a question."

"Why did you do it?"

"You want me to list all the reasons?" I asked with a grin.

He stayed silent. I held out one finger.

"One, he's a better man than you. Two," Another finger. "I love him. Three, I don't love you. Four, He doesn't try to make me quit my job for him. Five, He helped me fly. Six, he actually knows what I want and need and he helps me get them. Seven, And lastly, you couldn't hold a candle to him in bed."

Apparently, he didn't like that last part. He took a big step toward me and slapped me.

I starred at him stunned for a second as I tasted blood in my mouth then everything the Merry Men he'd taught me kicked in and I launched my self at him.

I don't know were the beer bottle came from but it slammed into his head and and he was knocked out. For good luck I brought my knee up and hit him as hard as I could, wringing a scream from him even in his state of unconsciousness. Then I was hauled up and hand cuffed by one of Trenton's finest.

I was held in place by a big officer I didn't know and I was able to here the questioning from where I stood. I had to hold in my laughter as person after parson told the officers that I had reacted purly in self deffence, that Morelli had come in pissed of, screamed at me, and started beating me. Then they told him how I had beaten the shit out of him to protect myself.

An ambulance showed up to get Morelli who was still unconscious, and one of the EMT's checked me out. I was an inch long cut on the inside of my mouth and two broken ribs. I didn't even know how I had gotten the broken ribs. The police officer had immediately taken off the cuffs and apologized profusely for and discomfort.

"Ms. Plum I would like to ask you a few questions." Officer Gaspick said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

"Would you please tell me what happened." He said.

"I was sitting at the bar when he came in and started yelling at me. I said something he didn't like and he hit me. I hit him back. The end" I said

"Mr. Morelli has an odd cut on his face, fairly recent. Do you know how he might have gotten it?" He asked.

"I hit him with my left hand."I said showing off my engagement ring.

"I'm going to have to take that as evidence." He said.

"Not until you have a warrant and my lawyer is present." I said in a frigid voice that actually made him take a step back.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to go down to the cop shop." He said smugly.

"I'm afraid that I can't" I said mockingly. "I need to go to the hospital."

Gaspick decided to escort me to the hospital where I had Xrays and my ribs were wrapped, then he drove me to the station. He put me in a holding cell.

I sat there for three long hours before I saw Tank come in, followed by Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Junior, Hector, Silvio, Rodriguez, and three men I didn't know. I almost laughed when Morelli was led in by Eddie and Big Dog and put in a cell beside me.

When the guys made their way to me they were stopped by Gaspick.

"I can't let you back there." He said. I could have sworn I heard Lester mutter, "You can't really stop us either."

One of the men I didn't know stepped forward.

"I'm Mr. Plums legal counsel. You need to move before I sue you for unjust treatment of an innocent civilian and depriving said civilian of her legal rights."

Gaspick paled and moved aside.

"Charles Webb." The lawyer said with a smile. "Don't worry. You will be out of here in ten minutes." Then he disappeared with another lawyer. I was introduced to Manuel Manoso, Ranger's brother.

"I have heard a lot about you, Stephanie." He said. I reached my hand out to shake hands with him but winced at the pain in my ribs.

"You okay?" Tank asked urgently.

"Fine. Just two broken ribs." I said.

I saw them all tense and quickly, "Don't do any thing stupid please?" They all nodded but I could tell they all wanted to tear Morelli to shreds.

Mr. Webb came back then and handed Morelli a manilla envelope.

"These are restraining orders and court dates. If you come with in 100 yds. of Ms. Plum, or try to contact her in any way, you will be arrested and held until the court date." Then he came over to me and gestured to Gaspick to unlock my cell.

"I don't have clearence to-" He started to say.

"I would reconsider your words if I were you." Webb said. "They should sound more like, 'Yes, sir. Ms. Plum I apologize for your inconvenience. I t wont happen again."

Again he paled then rushed to unlock my cell door, fumbling in his haste.

"Y-yes, Sir. I sincerely apologize for any trouble I've caused y-you."

Webb smiled and handed Gaspick an envelope as well. "Your court date." He said by way of explanation then led me out oif the police station.

"I would like you to come and stay with mine and Carlos's mother." Manuel said. "I want you to meet the entire familly. Every one is going to be there." He added waving towards the guys.

"What about RangeMan?" I asked Tank.

"We have other men to take care of RangeMan." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I was going to meet Batmans family!


	2. High Heels and Plots of Revenge!

Okay this is the start of the smut. It's only words in this chapter and it's really tame but it will get better. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Manuel's POV:

Stephanie had fallen asleep on me on the way to her apartment.

"Is she always this trusting?" I asked Tank.

He laughed."She shouldn't be. She just got back from friggin' boot camp. Training with other rangers for 9 months. But she has this 'spidey sence' that has never been wrong, so if she trusts you enough to fall asleep next to you she knows that she is safe."

I looked down at the liitle white woman in my arms and smiled at the thought of her being my sister-in-law.

"Look! Manny's having big brother thoughts already!" Lester said and every one chuckled. We pulled to a stop in front of a POS apartment and I couldn't help but stare.

"She lives here?" I asked dumbly. The men nodded gravely.

"She likes to be independent." Bobby said.

Stephanie came awake beside me and looked around.

"Shit." She said. "I didn't get my gun back from the cop shop."

"Don't worry, Bomber." Junior said. "You can use my back-up piece." Then he took out a Sig Sauer from his boot and handed it to her. She checked it over like a pro and then got out of the SUV.

"Let's follow her to the second floor and let her check the appartment on her own." Tank said. Every one got out and followed her up the stairs.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open before slowly going in. We heard the sound of some thing clattering on to a counter, a fridge door opening, and a few seconds later a shreik. We all rushed in to see Stephanie in her kitchen with a gun in one hand, a pint of Ben&Jerry in the other and a spoon in her mouth. Her gun was aimed at a tall mother fucker with long dirty blond hair.

Before any of us could move a grin spread across her face and she ran to hug him, tossing her gun back to Junior. We all stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"Oh my God! Diesel! " She said. He tilted her face up with one hand and looked at the cut on her lip. He ran his finger over it and before our eyes it healed.

"Any other injuries I should take care of?" He asked her. She laughed.

"Two broken ribs and some sore knuckles." She told him and he lifted the hem of her shirt. That got everyone moving and in an instant there was a protective circle of men around her.

"Hey! I was just going to heal her! Jesus!" The guy shouted.

"Guy's," Stephanie said. "This is my supernatural bounty hunter buddy, Diesel. He means me no harm." She added with a smile as she pushed between Hal and Tank. He quickly healed her ribs and then tugged her shirt back into place. When she made her way to her bedroom Diesel said,

"Be careful. Flash is in there and he's taking a shower."

She let out a huge sigh then went into her room and grabbed a shit load of clothes then went to her closed bathroom door and shouted,

"Flash I'm coming in and if you don't cover yourself up I'm gonna get Diesel to send you some far away planet with no women!" There was a scrambling sound and apparently Stephanie had no problems because she came back out a moment later and was carrying all of her toiletries. We were all staring at her as she walked up to Tank and asked for his keys. He handed them to her and we watched as she went down the stairs and got in the SUV. It didn't turn on and it didn't move so we just stared at it. I vaguely noticed that Flash had come out and was staring as well. A friggin' bomb could have gone off in her apartment and none of us would have noticed or cared.

Ten minutes later a big black woman pulled up in her FireBird and handed her a box from Macy's through a window that we couldn't see through..

"Ten says strappy sandals with a bow at her ankle." Lester said.

"Ten says thigh high slut boots." From Bobby.

"Black peek-a-boo toed Fuck Me's that have white polka dots." We all stiffened at the sound of Rangers voice behind us and turned to face him.

* * *

RANGERS POV:

"Black peek-a-boo toed Fuck Me's that have white polka dots." I said quietly with a smile. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Junior, Hal, Cal, Hector, Silvio, Manuel, Flash, and Diesel all turned to me. They looked like they were about to be sent off to some third world country.

"Hot Damn!" We all turned to see what Lula had shouted about and it was defiantly 'Hot Damn' worthy.

My Babe had just come out of the SUV and she was wearing her hair up in a sexy style that showed off her neck,with tendrils of curls framing her beautiful features. Her shirt was a halter top and the tie at the back of her neck was in a bow. Her skirt was black and it went halfway down her calves but it had a slit that went halfway up her thigh on her left leg. I followed the delicious line of her leg down to the shoes on her feet. I had been right.

It took less than a minute to get down stares and when she saw me I saw the love in her eyes as well as the heat.

"Carlos." That's all she said, barley above a whisper and then she was in my arms, pressed against me and kissing me. When she pulled back for air I leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"When we get back to my place later I am going to make sure that you can never wear that skirt or those shoes with out blushing, thinking about everything I'm going to do to you."

I felt her shudder against me and groaned at the sensation.

"Get a room!" Bobby shouted.

"No!" Lester said. "Get a video camera!"

That knocked some sense in me and I looked down at my Babe. "I heard about what happened at Shorty's."

"Carlos, I know you want to kill him and probably torture him but I need you to let me handle this. We're getting married in five days and you know that if Morelli disappears, Gaspick is going to come after you." She said.

"He hit you Babe. He needs to learn that he has no right to touch you in any way, and he needs to suffer for hurting you." I growled. She brought my face really close to hers and said,

"I need you to trust me. He will suffer for it and what I have planned will be ten times worse than anything you or the Merry Men can think of."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she was being 100 percent honest. I racked my mind for any ideas on what she was planning but I came up empty.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said with a small smile. Her ESP had gotten pretty good lately.

* * *

Any guesses on Steph's revenge?? Muahahahaha!


	3. Insane Driving and Smear The Queer

okay here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and review it! give me your ideas and thoughts please! Smut will come in future chapters!

* * *

Steph's POV:

I smiled up at Carlos and Tank and held the keys to the SUV behind my back.

"How come I can't drive?" I wined.

"I told you once, Steph. I only let women drive in my bed." Tank said. When he reached for the keys I stuffed them into my shirt between my breasts. Carlos smiled and reached for them and I quickly took a step back.

"No way. You try to get those keys I swear I'll tell your mother what we did in the kitchen with the leftovers you brought!" I warned. Every one went silent.

"I can get those keys with out touching her." Diesel offered. I racked my head for a suitable threat and smiled when one popped into my head.

"I'll set Cupid on you. I'll tell her that you are tired of being lonely and that you want to settle down and have kids." Diesel paled but Lester said,

"Steph you'd have to know Cupid first."

"She does." Flash said. "And even better, Cupid owes her some favors."

After a moment Tank sighed and took his seat in the back. Carlos took a seat on the passengers side and I got in. I loved driving these huge SUV's. It was fun to go fast in them and take corners on two wheels.

I smiled as I turned the key's in the ignition and the engine roared to life. The vibrations cascading over my body. Damn I needed sex. Carlos had been gone for over a month now and I hadn't been able to use my shower messager. I remembered his warning before he had left.

_**"From now on, you only get pleasure from me. I will be the only one to give you pleasure. You won't like it if I come back and find out that you were abusing your shower massager, or any thing else."**_

I shivered at the memory of his words and I had been orgasm free for over a month.

"Jesus Christ," Lester groaned from the back seat. "Are you going to drive or are you trying to give us all hard-ons?"

I glanced back at them, then over at Carlos who did indeed have an erection. "Sorry." I mumbled, put the car in reverse, looked over my shoulder and sped out of my lot.

"Get on Route 1." Carlos said. Tank groaned. I was 'Burg. There for I drove like a NASCAR driver naturally.

I took the on-ramp at 50mph and had everyone cursing as I sped to 75 on the freeway. I was taking out my sexual frustration on the SUV. The other SUV was about three car lengths behind me and Diesel's Camero was to my left almost neck and neck. I made sure I was driving the exact speed limit and leaned over to turn on the radio.

"DON'T TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!" Tank screamed. (Yeah, screamed.)

"Don't be such a baby." I laughed. "I could do my make-up driving on the free way. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna hit any one."

"Whys that?" He ground out of clenched teeth.

"Diesel is psychic. He'll know and move out of the way. Lula is driving the SUV behind us because she stole the key's from Cal, and every one seems to be keeping their distance from us."

Finally Carlos directed me to an off ramp and I slowed down to thirty-five miles an hour and Tank sighed. I drove through a neighborhood of huge sprawling houses and Carlos told me to park in front of the one packed with cars.

I turned the SUV off but didn't get out. Carlos came to my door, opened it and unbuckled my seat belt. I really didn't want to go inside.

"Babe, you have to get out of the car." Carlos said quietly. Then he tugged my ankles toward him and looked down at my shoes with fire in his eyes. His finger traced the edge of the cloth and traveled up my calf. "I have plans for these shoes." He whispered. Then he gripped my hips and lifted me out of the SUV and on to the ground. "You will be fine, Querida. Just don't tell them that I have been teaching you Spanish. I want to see how long it takes them to figure it out."

I smile up at him and nodded. I was still scared shitless about meeting his family but with him by my side I was able to handle anything. I took a deep breath and let him lead me up the side walk and drive way, every one else walking behind us.

CARLOS'S POV:

I led my Babe up the front poarch and smiled when the door opened and Mama and Abuela looked out at us.

"Ah Ricky." Abuela said as I bent down so she could kiss me on the cheek. "You are early. That never happens."

"That's because the Queen of Crazy Driving blackmailed us into letting her drive." Tank mumbled as he too bent down for his kiss. Abuela and Mama turned to Steph with surprised looks on there faces.

"I am proud of you." Mama said, bringing Steph into a motherly hug. "It is about time some one whipped these boy's into shape. Now come, the boy's will hang out in the living room and I will introduce you to Ricky's sisters." Then she and Abuela led Steph away with Lula.

The MEN all went into the living room and greeted my family. It wasnt long after that when we went into the big backyard and started a nice clean (not) game of Smear The Queer.


	4. Loosing Control

Okay, here is my first shot at smut ever. I'm not sure if its good but I hope you like it.

Unfortunatly, I own nothing.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

STEPH'S POV:

"Oh my god!" Carmen's friend Lilia squealed. Carmen was Carlos's oldest sister. "They're out there playing football!"

I had to laugh. When Lilia looked at me with a raised brow. "Football is too tame for those men. There probably playing Smear the Queer. Less rules and more violence." They all looked like they had no idea what I was talking about. "The guys try to tackle the one with the foot ball. You have to hold it for at least twenty seconds before you can pass it off. You get Ten points for every tackle you make. First one to a hundred wins."

We all grabbed drinks for ourselves and the men and made our way to the patio to watch.

"No mí respetar a la mujer debería saber esto." Lilia whispered in front of me to Carmen.(No self respecting woman should know that.)

"Usted tiene saben la idea de qué usted habla. Sólo porque ella sabe sobre deportes no hace meen nada." Carmen whispered back and then glanced back at me guiltily, but I was looking at Carlos.(You have know idea what you are talking about. Just because she knows about sports doesn't mean anything.) However, in my peripheral vision I saw Carlos's mother smack Lilia upside the head.

Carlos had the ball and was standing in a crouch as every one came closer to him. Diesel was getting closer and lept into the air but Carlos spun away and sprinted across the huge backyard with a huge grin on his face. When his time was up he tossed it to Diesel just in time to get him tackled by six people. Carlos bent at the waist and braced his hands on his thighs but his dark gaze was centered completely on me.

This was one of our rules. I wasn't allowed to break eye contact from him. I remembered when I hadn't ever been able to look him in the eye for very long. A shiver of excitement traveled down my spine and his lips tipped up into a satisfied smile then nodded before standing up and walking toward me.

"I remember a time where the only time you smiled was when I got covered in trash or one of my cars blew up." I said to him.

"That's because I didn't have that much to smile about." He replied. "Now my contract is up with the government, my family is safe and happy, and the most beautiful woman in the world is wearing my ring and will soon be my wife. I have a lot to smile about now." He took my left hand and kissed the ring on my finger.

"Ric." I moaned quietly and his eyes went dark, almost black. I only used his first name when I was really turned on. We hadn't had sex since he had left for his mission 2 months ago. That reminded me.

"What do you mean your contract is up?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Babe, that was my last mission. Ever. I officially have sole control of RangeMan LLC. I never have to go on another mission again." He said. Then he lowered his eyebrows and looked at me like he was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. "You would have married me, knowing that I could be gone for months and maybe not come back?" He asked me.

I looked down and nodded. He tilted my chin up with a bent finger and looked into my eyes.

"God, woman. I love you so much. I'm not going back to work for the government. Hell, if you want I'll never go to work again." He said. I stared at him for a minute before placing a kiss on his nose.

"You would go crazy not working but I'll make you a deal." I said. When he nodded I continued, "I think we should only work business hours. 9-5. If there is an emergency that's okay."

"And what do I get out of this?" He asked.

"I'll run with you in the mornings and won't eat sugar until after dinner." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine but I only think it's fair if you eat lunch with me in my office." He said. I nodded. We had never done anything sexual in his office on the fifth floor because he always said that he didn't want the guy's to get jealous when I moaned and screamed his name.

"Dinner is ready!" Carlos's mother called and we all went inside to eat. The food was absolutely amazing and I had second, much to the discomfort of the Merry men, Diesel and Flash.

"Okay!" Carlos said, standing up and putting his napkin down on the table. "I'm going to show my fiance my old room." Every one laughed but me. He took my hand and led me up the stairs and down the hall. When we got to his room he shut and locked the door and I looked at his bed.

"That is a tiny bed." I said. We are not going to fit on that bed."

"Yes we will. You'll just have to stay on top of me."

I was to impatient to try and get my clothes off. Instead I pushed him back and crawled up his body. I pressed kisses to his neck, chin, and finally his lips. In an instant he had my legs spread over his hips and was pressing against me right were I needed it. I couldn't hold back a moan and I think my eyes rolled back in my head.

"I love the sounds you make." He said. When his hands travelled up my legs to my bare ass his eyes snapped to mine and he growled. "You knew I was coming." He accused.

I nodded. "I always know when you're near." I rolled my hips and he scooted me back to his thighs so he could undo his jeans. Then he moved me back over him and ran his finger over my hot center. I shuddered.

"Calm down, Babe." He chuckled. "I just want to see if you're ready."

I squeezed my eyes shut as he slowly pushed one big, long finger inside me.

"You're tight," He said reverently. "And wet and hot." He added another finger and I couldn't stop my self from riding him, from shamelessly fucking his fingers. "Mmm. That's it, Babe."

All to soon he removed his fingers. I let out a whimper when he brought his fingers to his own lips and licked off every drop of my juices.

"Please, Ric." I said. He gripped my hips and positioned himself at my opening, but he wouldn't go any farther. "Ric..." I complained.

"Look at me, Steph. Open your eyes and look at me. I want to watch you as I slide into you. I love how your eyes go dark and your lips part."

I was almost incoherant now and I rocked my hips, trying to entice him. His grip tightened almost painfully and I felt myself get wetter.

"Look at me, Stephanie." He growled and my eyes snapped to his. I braced my hands on his pecs and licked my lips. After a few seconds of him making sure I would keep eye contact with him he slowly lowered me onto him. Tiny explosions went off in my head and my eyes fluttered. He immediately stopped. I took a deep breath and locked my eyes with him again. He slipped in another inch and groaned. I spread my legs a little farther and pressed down against Ric's grip holding me still. I leaned down as he slid in all the way. I kissed him with my eyes open and tried to catch my breath.

"Siente al, Querida. E inclínese atrás en mí." He whispered like he was afraid if he spoke too loud he would break the spell that surrounded us.(Sit up, Darling. And lean back on me.)

I sat up slowly and when I leaned back against his bent legs he slid in another two inches. My entire body was shaking violently.

"Christ, Querida." He said, tracing his finger tips over the side of my breast. "I'm not going to last much longer. I wish I could, Babe, and make this good for you-" I interrupted him before he could finnish.

"Ric. With you,... it's always... perfect. No matter... what." I was having trouble breathing and having him inside me with out moving was torture and heaven at the same time. "Please, Ric. I need you to move." I whimpered. "Please, let me move."

His eyes went darker if possible and he said, "I want you to ride me. Will you do that for me?" He sounded so unsure, like I wouldn't do anything for him. He started shaking his head and I realized that I had said that out loud.

"God, no. I know that. I just... I just need you and I am so close that if I move now, I might loose control and I don't want to hurt you." Then he moved his hands from my hips and fisted them in the sheets.

I sucked in a deep breath and lift myself up almost all the way, so that only the tip of his huge erection was still inside me. Then I bit down on my lower lip and dropped down on him and cried out when he went impossibly deep. Again I shuddered, then repeated it. I was determined to make him come. I did it four more times and finally felt him shake as his orgasm hit him hard. I dropped down on him one last time and I exploded into billions of pieces with and long, low scream.

My entire body trembled as I collapsed on Ric's chest and listened to his heart beat slow down.

"Mi Dios, como le amo. Quiero verle gustar así para el resto de mi vida. Al menos un par de veces una semana. Y luego podemos gastar el resto de la semana explorando cada otro experiance sexual en el que podemos pensar." He mumbled. (My God, how I love you. I want to see you like that for the rest of my life. At least once or twice a week. And then we can spend the rest of the week exploring every other sexual experience we can think of.)

I kissed him softly and said, "I need twenty minutes of sleep before we can go back downstairs and face your mother." Still inside me, he placed a kiss on my forehead and I fell asleep in seconds.


	5. AN

Oh my god guys I am so sorry! i hadnt written in quite a while and I had Manny being a complete ass to Steph!! That was supposed to be Ric's other brother Javier. My apolagies I'll try to fix it!!


	6. Disputes

I'm starting to update my stories so these should tide you over for a few days!

* * *

When we came back down stairs I felt my face heat.

"Enjoy the tour?" Lester asked. I was about to hit him upside the head when Ric's mom shouted.

"Shut up! I want grandchildren! And since I don't see you in a long time relationship or bringing home a lovely girl you don't get to patronize!"

If my face hadn't been red before it was now. I buried my face in Ric's neck as we sat in the living room with every one. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Tell me something about yourself Stephanie." His mom said.

"Oh... um...." What the hell did I say to Batman's mom? Too late I realised that I had said that out loud. Shit.

"What kind of things did you do when you were little?" She asked with a smile.

"I got in trouble a lot." I said honestly. "I jumped of the garage to see if I could fly and put salt in a cake instead of sugar to see if anyone would say anything. My dad ate every bite with a smile."

Every one laughed. I cuddled into Ric and he pulled my legs over his lap.

"So you're the lil' chika sleeping with my brother?" Javier said. Javier was Ric's older brother. I felt Ric tense and I looked over at Javier.

"I was pretty sure that it was blatantly obvious." I said.

"So are you sleeping with him for his money?" He asked.

"No I'm not sleeping with him for his money."

"But he does give you money and cars when you ask?"

Ric moved to get up but I spoke first.

"I have never asked Ric for money or cars and I never will." I snapped. "I make my own money and I can buy my own cars."

"So when he offers you money or cars its acceptable?"

I leaned forward.

"The last person who insulted my relationship with Ric ended up in jail with his balls shoved up his throat. I don't care if you insult me but when you say that about our relationship your insulting him and I don't care if you're his brother, I will kick your ass."

There was silence as I stood from Ric's lap and walked outside. I breathed in the cool air on the walkway in the front yard.

"Babe," Ric said coming out about ten minutes later. I noticed that he kept his right hand in his pocket but didn't say anything. He walked up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You just threatened to kick the ass of a Navy SEAL." He said. His arm wrapped around my waist and held me to him. I tugged his hand out of his pocket and looked at his knuckles.

"You hit your brother." I stated.

"He was way out of line when he spoke to you and now he knows better." He said. I lifted his hang and kissed the bruised skin. I rested my head back on him and closed my eyes.

"I love you so much Ric." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said. "With all that I am."


End file.
